User blog:Warmdaylight/Winter 2016 Event Report
Prologue= Prologue 10 Feb. 2016 Before the server is back online Self confidence is low. very low. Since the devs tweet that the event is very hard in hard mode which worries my closest friend which he aims to clear it all hard. I, on the other hand, aim not to touch easy mode. The ships were, well, ready, kind of. The server is going back online within 10 hours but that doesn't mean the fleet is deployed right away anyway. Hype is so high in me right about now. Fleet Information before the event start Impression Maps 3 Maps worries me a lot as salt may be concentrated. In other words, the maps has some bullshit stuff which make us spend relative same amount of time to deal with the map as previous events. Hard E-1 is unlikely yet possible for me to clear unlike last time which was cleared in Hard mode. Objectives :✔︎Do not lose sanity :✔︎ Clear this event :✔︎ Farm as many not yet being possessed ships as much as possible :✔︎ (Optional) Clear the event in at least Normal Mode |-|E-1= E-1 Thoughts This 6 stars map is quite easy for my girls since there is no ship locking tags. I can send whatever ship I see I like. The problem here is the boss. I was worried last time I met her in E-4 of Fall Event, I did reduce her armour at both node J and node M plus it was on easy difficulty but this time is hard difficulty and her armour is not reduced. I have to deal with her with same number of ASW gear I had last time. Fleet Composition Last Dance Composition Special Thanks to for crit the final form boss for Half the HP Bar and to finish it off. Summary Total Runs: 10 The boss: 9 Final Kill Runs: 4 Notable Drop: None - I already have those ships which drop here. The map was cleared on: 11 Feb. 2016 |-|E-2= E-2 Objective *Farming for **Amagi **Akashi **Okinami and possibly other ships I don't have(optional) *Clear the event at least Medium difficulty Thoughts Why those Imps are easier to hit compare to the last time? Is it because single fleet (less miss penalty), the devs make it easier, or those ship girls are stronger...?? I believe my ships can clear it on hard difficulty but for Prinz Eugen farming in the next map. I have to let go the Skill Crew Member and other stuff which I don't actually use anyway. If it is Reinforcement Expansion and we'll talk. please stop trolling my ships. Thanks Composition Farming & Clearing Composition Farming, Farming never changes. I have to be careful here as I might clear the map because I forgot to rest the Event HP bar. Strategy :✔︎ Farming Phase 1 for Amagi :✔︎ Clear the map on at least normal difficulty :✔︎ Farming Phase 2 for Akashi Statistic *Total Clearing Attempt: 12 *Sent Home: 5 *Final Attempt: 4 (Sent Home 3) *Bucket Used: 18 *Cleared on 12 Feb. 2016 |-|E-3= E-3 Objective *Farming for **Prinz Eugen **Akitsushima **(Optional) Kazagumo, and Yamagumo *Clear the map on at least Medium difficulty Thoughts Multiple ships to farm at the same node seems convenient but it is annoying that if I get one of the ships I want to get then I lost intention to farm further (last time I stopped farming at E-3 boss when I get Akizuki) They have proven themselves that they ask for hard mode next event. Only one final run is need?! My ships must be kidding me! Please Stop Trolling me thanks Strategy :✔︎ Farming Phase 1 for Prinz Eugen and/or Akitsushima at transport boss :✔︎ Clear the map on at least Medium difficulty :✖︎ Farming for Akitsushima since she doesn't drop in first 100 runs as I concern about not clearing the map |-|Epilogue= Conclusion In summary, this is small event packed with salt the same way events before it did. However, my girls have done better than expected than I was expected them to be. They make a remarkable job clearing E-3 despite meeting 4 BB Hime on final run but they make it in one run. Notable drop this Event Category:Blog posts